Danny's Pokemon Adventure
by Lex Lexa
Summary: This is a brief parody of those "other trainer" self insertion fics, meet Fat Dan and see him erm, make his pokemon dream come true... yeah right...


This is an insane parody of self-insertion/created trainer fics, though the created ones are just  
the authors fantasies... anyway yeah... this is a really over the top parody and I hope you  
laugh? This story is not meant to be a great thing... just a quick brief parody...  
Fat Dan's Pokemon Adventure!  
Pallet Town was a beautiful countryside town- or so most of us thought (until I told you), deep   
into the forest or something there is a great industrial, poor, ghettoish part of Pallet. It's  
all dark, whores and drug dealers walk the streets etc... In one of the many crackhouses lives  
a hopeful young *ahem* boy with a dream: a dream to become a pokemon MASTER!  
  
He was 35 years old and went by the name of Fat Dan; he lived with his cracksmoking uncle.   
This erm, boy could not forfill his life long dream because his uncle was so poor so he had to   
work with him as a conman.  
  
One day, Dan was trying to sell this crap old truck to a man named Prof.Oak...  
  
"Yeah, I need *something* to drive my pokemon around- and I suppose this will do!" Oak told Dan  
  
"Well Sir, this is the truck for you! For only £5000!" Fat offered  
  
"Do you ACTUALLY think I'm going to give you that sort of money for THAT?! Say, how about I give  
you two prize pokemon for that truck?" Oak asked. This was his life long dream- he would be able  
to train pokemon! Battle! He just couldn't turn the offer!  
  
"SURE!" he replied, Oak had ironically conned him (you will see how later)  
  
"So what's your name son?" Oak asked while passing him the pokeballs, yes they were just plain  
red and white to all you fancy pokemon trainers who make up different colours... you know who  
you are!!  
  
"My name is Daniel but random people call me Fat DAN" Dan explained  
  
"Okay Danny, remember the ways of the GREAT ASH KETCHUM! Love and respect your pokemon and they  
will show it in return!"  
  
That night, Fatty opened up the pokeballs... the first one was red on top and white on   
the bottom, contained the SUPER SPLASHER MAGIKARP!  
  
"WOW! WHAT A POKEMON!" Dan exclaimed  
  
The second revealed to be the... MAGICAL MAGIKARP! Danny boy was just like WAY overwhelmed...  
"These pokemon are so AMAZING!" he said rather AMAZED! Dan made a plan to run away from his life  
of conning to a life of POKEMON!  
  
DAYS LATER IN PEWTER...   
  
"This must be the gym, are you ready "scaley" and "fish-o"?" that's right he named his pokemon  
really cool names like all trainers! Dan-o walked into the gym " I REQUEST A BATTLE WITH YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, ok" Brock agreed "But... GET READY FOR THE BATTLE OF YOUR LIFE!"  
  
So Dan's first battle begun! I'm going to do this little bit in script form so its easier to  
follow for ya  
  
Brock: GO GEODUDE!  
  
Dan: GO MARIKARP! Hey Brock, what's so funny?  
  
Brock: uhhh... TACKLE ATTACK GEODUDE!  
  
Dan: heh heh.. he won't be expecting- NO MAGIKARP!  
  
Brock: ROUND 2! I choose YOU ONIX!  
  
Dan: YEAH DO IT MAGIKARP!  
  
Brock: (stares for a bit) erm... rock throw attack!  
  
Dan: SPLASH FISH-O SPLASH!  
  
Brock: I'm sorry... but you lost...  
  
Dan: *sniff* you must be some real powerful trainer sir! *sniff*  
  
Brock: nah... not really, you just suck   
  
Dan: I mustn't give up on my dream of being a POKEMON MASTER!  
  
Brock: good for you...  
Okay then Dan went to Cerulean to the next gym... little did he know...  
  
Misty looked up at Danny, "I'm sorry but if you haven't got the Pewter City Badge then you cannot  
compete for other Indigo gyms"  
  
Dan fell to the floor in tears... "but- but-"  
  
"Don't worry, you can always just train more and try Brock's gym again" Misty reassured him  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT MISTY"  
  
"Yeah, could you kinda leave now?"  
  
"Oh... sure..."  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
While he was giving his pokemon a swim in some lake... Team Rocket just randomly walked by (yeah  
team rocket are usually involved smaha). Danny gasped! "OH NO! IT'S TEAM ROCK-ET!"  
  
Jessie kicked Dan in the shin "fuck off" she instructed  
  
"Yeah old man" James added  
  
Dan started crying again, bless him  
THE NEXT MORNING  
Fatty woke up in his sleeping bag and opened his pokeballs to greet his pokemon/friends thing..  
he discovered they were GONE... a note appeared,  
  
"Gone to find a good trainer so we can evolve, cya later fatso!"  
  
Danny broke down, why would they do this to him? He loved and respected them... HE LIVED FOR THEM  
  
Dan went to find Prof.Oak  
  
***  
  
"OAK!" Danny cried as he stormed into his lab "You told me that if I loved my pokemon and   
respested them I would go far! BUT NOW I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!"  
  
Oak turned away from the computer... "hmm... I see... WAIT, did I REALLY say that?"  
  
"YES" he said sulking  
  
"Oh..."  
  
END  
  
MORAL: Even if you love your pokemon and cherish them etc.. that won't stop you from being a   
really shit pokemon trainer... 


End file.
